


Family vs Fear, Blood Ties Prequel

by HunterJamie



Series: Blood Ties [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterJamie/pseuds/HunterJamie
Summary: Before the events of Blood Ties, Leon and Dante had a small reunion. Despite having been separated for sixteen years, the younger is too traumatized to deal with demons any more. This is what happened before Leon's world is ruined once more in Raccoon City.
Series: Blood Ties [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003836
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Family vs Fear, Blood Ties Prequel

**Author's Note:**

> I am giving KittyChan some credit for inspiring this. This is not the main story they inspired, it did come from another story that I thought up because of them. ;) Stay tuned for part 3 on that one. And the rating is lower, but not much is going on in this, so... no reason to rate this one mature.

Leon wasn’t exactly thrilled to be heading home that night. There had been another attack in Raccoon City and it was driving him insane that he still had two weeks before he could get assigned to the police department there. He was pretty sure that his girlfriend was starting to get annoyed with how often he talked about the murders going on. But could she blame him? He joined the academy to help people, just like his father and uncle. He couldn’t stand by and let others lose their family, too.

As far as he could tell, they still had no true leads, especially after the incident with STARS. The investigation seemed to have caused a nosedive and because of it the number of deaths just seemed to have increased. If he could just get there, start doing his own investigation, maybe he could prevent more unnecessary death and pain, prevent the fear and anxiety and nightmares... 

The thought made him stop and take a deep breath, feeling that boiling energy starting to build up. He closed his eyes, focusing on pushing the memory of flames and fear down. The entire situation had been getting to him, making it difficult to keep his power down. The last time that was an issue was when he had gone through puberty and he sure as Hell wasn’t planning on letting it be a problem now. 

“Two weeks, Leon. Two weeks and you will be going to Raccoon City and helping those people.” He could do better with having something to focus on. He would have to get familiar with the streets, know the people. Sure, he could easily look everything up, but that wasn’t the same as being there; memorizing a map and looking at files didn’t give him the feel of the place, how it ran. He had to feel the flow and the beat of its heart. Knowing the city was different from knowing where one was going.

The rookie let out a sigh as he felt the buzz under his skin calm. There really was no reason to get worked up over the situation. He knew he had to finish his time at the academy. Sure he already knew his stuff, but there was no room for favorites. He needed to finish like everyone else and then he could get going. All he needed was to be a little more patient.

With that in mind, he started to walk again, feeling just a little bit better than he had a moment ago. He could get back home, see if he would be alone or if Meranda would be back from study. If he got home first, he could always surprise her with dinner…

A buzz grew in the back of his mind as his skin started to prickle. Leon stopped and focused, not really sure what that feeling was. It was a sensation that was completely foreign, yet there was something that told him that he _knew_ exactly what it was, like deja vu. He looked towards where he swore he felt like the cause was coming from.

There was a pause as he waited, trying to remember why he would know, what would make his skin feel like there were insects crawling on him. As he thought, the sensation grew, getting worse. He knew what it was, just there in mind…

_Fire licked at the sky, the screams filling the night as things walked across the field. He was curled in a tree, hands covering his mouth as he tried to hide with his stuffed owl._

Demon. He was feeling a demon.

Panic picked up as Leon realized that not only did he notice the demon, he had just given off his location with his emotional burst. “Shit!” He turned and started to run. He wasn’t really sure what he was going to do. He had only his gun on him, one with normal bullets with one clip. It wouldn’t be nearly enough even for the weakest of demons. It wasn’t like he could go to a church to hide. Watching movies where religious places or artifacts hurt demons always made him laugh at how false that was. 

Maybe he could go, though, grab the holy water. It was a long shot, especially with how far away the building was from his current location. The demon giving chase was catching up fast…

He gasped as a streak of red past him with the sound of the bench near him being completely destroyed. Out of response, he turned quickly to point the gun at the demon. Mentally, he cursed, seeing as he just told himself how useless this tactic was.

“Gotta say that is a pretty impressive look!” The demon raised a large sword onto his shoulder. Leon blinked at the sight. The man was tall, though those boots didn’t help, having a slight heel, and donned on a red, leather duster. Under it was what looked like a suit vest and possibly a dress shirt. What made the rookie pause so much though was the fact he could swear he recognized that sword. The white hair wasn’t helping…

The sword was lifted, and, to no surprise, held up with one hand to be pointed at the gun. “That is a nice touch. But I don’t think it is going to hold a good punch. Now… how about you show me what you really look like?” The man grinned, looking forward to a fight.

Leon swallowed hard as he took a step back. All the bells were ringing. He knew that sword, knew it and the previous wielder, knew who had been interested in getting ahold of it. _”Not until you are older.”_ He was always told that, told he had to wait…

The demon frowned. “Okay…? Normally I am killing you guys buy now… Or you are trying and I am having fun teasing about it, but either way.” He lowered the sword a bit. 

Cocky attitude, loud, had a weird thing for red… it couldn’t be… “Dante…?” Leon felt like he couldn’t breathe.

The demon blinked a few times and lowered the sword more. Now he simply looked unimpressed and irritated. “Last few people who knew me by name tried to kill me in some stupid scheme… not liking that pattern…” He stared at the gun. He was obviously starting to get confused as to what kind of situation he was in. This was quite unusual for him. 

It took a moment, but Leon finally started to lower his own weapon. He couldn’t believe this… He had thought they all died… “Well… If you want me to be honest… I didn’t expect to say that name after sixteen years…”

There was a pause in Dante’s body. They stared at each other, the older suddenly trying to get a read about the one in front of him. “Wait. You can’t be…” He took a deep breath as the reality started to kick in. “Are you really?”

He nodded. “Yeah… I’m little Leon.”

There was only a breath before the blade was placed on the other’s back somehow as he stepped forward to pull the younger into a hug. It was tight and desperate. He didn’t say anything as he held his little brother, having thought he was killed with how young he had been, powers not even having started to develop. It took several seconds before the embrace was returned though more hesitantly.

“Where have you been hiding this entire time?” Dante was grinning as he pulled away, looking at the man in front of him, noting how the hair was no longer white. “Are you dying your hair?” He messed with it just a bit.

Leon batted the hand away, still shocked as well. “Yeah… Pain in the ass to maintain sometimes, but it keeps people from questioning.” He ran a hand through the subject brought up. It was a little dry right now with the fact he just redid it. He would need to get more conditioner soon. “And where I have been ‘hiding’ is, well… Here.” He motioned for the town.

The older looked around a bit. The place wasn’t too bad, honestly. It was cozy. There were some newer houses where they stood, but for the most part, the place looked like a well-maintained place where everyone knew everybody. 

Before he could say anything, Leon motioned for him to come with. “Want to go grab something to drink…?” They might as well go and talk for a bit instead of standing there awkwardly. 

“That sounds good. Um…” He grabbed the hilt of the sword, of Rebellion. That was what the name was now that the younger thought on it. “Give me a moment. I left my case when I felt you.” He turned and ran off, leaving his brother there to contemplate what just happened.

The fact they found each other again after sixteen years was amazing. The chances were slim, and yet there they were. Leon really thought that he would never see one of the others again, especially not one of them being the first demon he felt since he was a child. With how it had sounded, he would attract the demons, which had terrified him to no end growing up in the Kennedy family. He often had nightmares about it, flames surrounding him again as demons killed his adopted parents.

The idea brought up some too familiar emotions that he was not thrilled to deal with. He held his arms close around his torso as he looked around. He would need to call the apartment, at least leave a message if Meranda wasn’t home.

The buzz in his mind came back as Dante started to run back to him, a guitar case on his back. He seemed pretty relaxed now that he wasn’t about to get into a fight. “So, where are we wanting to go? You probably know this place better, after all.” He chuckled as he adjusted the strap.

The younger hummed a bit as he thought. “There is a diner nearby. They have some decent drinks. And it is 24 hours so no need to worry about time.” He started to walk, pulling his jacket over his gun holster just a bit better.

As his brother followed, the older looked at where the weapon was held. “Might want to find someone to upgrade that if you haven’t figured that out already. I have broken so many guns before getting my girls.” He patted the twins on his hips, because of course he still had them. He wouldn’t go anywhere without them. “Or you could always get a devil arm. Those last a really long time.”

Leon bit his tongue, heart racing at the thought. He could get a devil arm. He knew how durable they were. “I think this will be fine.” His tone was a little short, making his brother go silent. Something about that left them both uneasy, though the younger didn’t know why. “So, you hunt, huh?” Time to change the subject. “What were you hunting this time?”

That seemed to brighten the mood a little. “Nothing really spectacular. Just some minor demons that someone summoned. You know that mess.” He shrugged a bit as he looked around, noticing the quality of the place starting to lessen. Must be a mom and pop type place. “Easy to clean up and paid alright. What about you?” 

“I don’t hunt.” Dante looked at the other. “I might, eventually, but not demons. I am in the police academy.”

That made the other stop, surprised. “Wait, you have a normal human job?”

Leon turned. “Yeah. But… I have a normal human life. Graduated high school, got a girlfriend who is studying in a technical college.” He got his wallet out and showed his ID. “I even have a normal name from normal parents… For all intents and purposes, I am human…”

They both knew that wasn’t true, though. While he hadn’t honed his abilities whats so ever, they still sensed each other, still could deal with demons. Dante knew all too well that if they wanted to work on it, Leon could still be a formidable fighter to the realm of demons. But seeing the ID, hearing that the younger had a _family_ after they were torn apart so violently… With a deep breath, the older kept walking. 

Leon went silent as they started to walk again, placing his wallet back in his pocket. There was a heaviness around them that he just didn’t like. This was his brother, they shouldn’t feel awkward, and yet there they were. Then again, it seemed they had hugely different lives now. It made him wonder…

“Did... “ He licked his lips, suddenly afraid to ask. He knew about his mother, knew her body had been found. He had managed to look that up, find the events. But there had been nothing else. He had assumed because of their demonic heritage that there wouldn’t be bodies. “Did V make it?”

There was only a slight pause. Dante let out a deep breath just as they made it to the diner. They didn’t walk in just yet. “Yeah… Vergil did…” He looked off to the side. “Damn, just realized how different all three of us changed.” He watched the darkness, lights in the distance, and the stars blocked by the light pollution and clouds above. There was an incoming storm, he could smell it. “He went after power, becoming more demon if anything… Even tried to go after our old man’s seals to take that for his own.” He finally looked back at the other. “I met with him six years ago… Wasn’t pretty.” 

Leon’s eyes widened. “You didn’t kill him, did you?” 

“No. Thank whoever was listening, no. But…” The pain was evident. He still felt the pain in his palm, sometimes. The glove was still in his desk, too, a momento of when he failed for his twin. “He raised a tower, Temen-ni-Gru. We both ended up inside, but… he remained in the underworld. I have no idea if he is alive right now, though…” 

Leon let out a sigh. That was just as bad, really… He moved to the door, opening it up for the older to go in first. The place was a typical diner, nothing special about it; checkered floor, red leather booths, a few stools at the bar and they could see the stove. It smelled of old grease and burger meat. Those were the best places to get something to eat, especially on late-night benders. They went to a booth in the corner, Dante pulling an ID out himself once they were asked about drinks. Since he wasn’t familiar there, he figured that would be needed. 

Leon blinked a bit as he saw the name. “Forgot our name was ‘Altera’. I get called Kennedy so often it is hard to remember we ever had another name.”

Dante shrugged. “I used to have one with ‘Tony Redgrave’ on it, but I started using my birth name to open up my shop.” When he noticed the confused look on the other’s face, he chuckled. “I actually have a place of operation. Devil May Cry. Mostly poses as a handyman shop, but you can guess what it is really for.” He leaned back. “I only have one partner right now, but we make it work. She actually finished school not that long ago and started to get into the business pretty easily. Her crazy ass father didn’t help with that, though.” 

“I imagine so. Not exactly a job anyone can just get into without prior knowledge of the works.” Leon leaned on the table.

Dante stared at his brother for a short. “Your parents… tell me about them. Are they taking good care of you?” Of course, he would be worried. This was his little brother! Had he known he was taken in by humans he would have sought him out. Well, maybe not… he did lose himself for a bit there.

The smile Leon gave was warm, though, easing some of the worries. “They are great. Dad is a cop, same with uncle Jet. It is why I was inspired to become one. They taught me the ins and outs when I showed interest and even gave me pointers to leave the business at work and not bring it home. Mom works at the school I went to. She isn’t a teacher, but she does make a pretty good lunch.” He chuckled a bit. “They did what they could for me, even when I woke up from nightmares or just… shut down.” He became a little somber. “Mom even did what she could to fix my owl when it got ripped when I was eleven. They could have just gotten a new one, but they knew what it meant for me. She stayed up all night getting the tear repaired.”

Dante couldn’t help but smile. There was a bit of painful envy about the situation, but he was more than happy to hear that the younger was able to grow up with caring parents. He had been too young and too weak to be able to go off on his own. Even the older had days he felt like he couldn’t make it another day, and his demonic abilities had started to bloom by the point their lives were ruined. “I’m glad. Any siblings to think of?”

“Only child. Felt weird. But I have a few cousins so I wasn’t alone.” He looked up as their beers were brought to them, as well as a plate of sausage and eggs and syrup. It seemed Leon was known well enough he didn’t even have to order. However, Leon was surprised all his brother wanted was a sundae. He didn’t worry too much about it. He remembered Dante always had a weird sweet tooth. “Guessing you were on your own?”

The man sighed. “Yeah… It was kind of a mess for a while there. I… kind of repressed a lot for a bi, just taking jobs that were interesting to me and killing demons. It took the death of this one artisan that made me get my head back on.” He leaned his head back. “I think Vergil was in the same spot, though he was looking for information along the way… least he was productive.”

They went into silence again as the sundae was delivered. It was just a simple thing, but at least it seemed to make the hunter smile. Leon sipped at his beer a bit as he thought. They decided to just talk about random things, poor Dante not having too much really other than the occasional hunt and the few people in his life. Leon had a lot more, having had a full life. Even told about the struggles he had when his powers started to come into play and how hard it was to hold them off, how he would accidentally break things without touching them. Thankfully, his parents had just seen it as him being awkward growing up.

It was about three in the morning when they finally left the diner, both feeling a little off on how different their lives had been. They started to walk towards the younger’s place when Dante finally sighed. “I wish I could say this whole thing had been a nice visit. Hate how much depression I had on the table.” 

Leon nodded as he looked at the ground. “Yeah… But with what happened and how our lives changed… It could have been worse, though. I mean, as far as we know, all three of us are alive.” He tried to smile, but it was forced with how hollow it sounded. They had no idea about the eldest of them.

Dante nodded. “You should come by the shop. I mean… nothing hurts about visiting, right…?”

The younger stopped in his steps. He was in his head for a bit, weighing that question. When he finally looked up, he knew he had already hurt his brother before even answering. “There is no guarantee something wouldn’t follow me…” 

The hunter took in a breath. He nodded once more, looking to the side. “I mean… no. No, there is no guarantee…” 

Leon turned to him. “Dante, I’m sorry, I just-”

“You have a normal life here, Leon.” His brother smiled. He was hurting, anyone could see it, but he had already resigned in the choice made. “You have parents you don’t want to put in danger, a girlfriend you are living with. If a demon decided to follow, they would be threatened. I get it.” 

There was a tense moment before Leon moved forward to hug his big brother. He hated how much pain he was putting the other through, it killed him. But the terror, the idea of walking home and it being consumed in flames again, or worse, smelling the metallic odor of blood before even opening a door, it was too much. 

The hug was returned tightly, the older burying his head into the other’s shoulder. They remained that way for a long time before Dante finally pulled away. “I have one request, alright? Before you go to whichever police station you will be assigned to, I want you to visit.”

“Dante-”

“I want to give you something.” He squeezed his brother’s shoulder. “Consider it a graduation gift.” He smirked, trying to act collected despite feeling miserable. He got out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote down the address of the shop. “You don’t even have to be there for long. Just long enough for what I will give you, okay?” He also gave the number, just in case Leon got lost for whatever reason.

With a sigh, Leon nodded. “Alright…” He looked up at Dante as he started to walk off. There was a moment where he just watched the red-clad devil leave before moving to get into his apartment. 

As he started to lock the door, he heard a yawn. “Where were you? It is late.” 

The man turned, smiling a little at his girlfriend. He forgot to call… “Sorry, Meranda. Met… met with someone I hadn’t seen for a while.”

The woman blinked a bit. “Oh? How did it go?”

He shrugged. “We changed a lot…” He wasn’t lying, but he didn’t feel he had the strength to bear his heart out about this.

The moment Dante couldn’t feel his little brother, he leaned on a tree letting the ache out that he had been holding in.

Two weeks after the meeting, Leon did as asked once he was assigned to Raccoon City. He was glad that he had time before he got to the shop, seeing as Meranda wasn’t happy with his abrupt move. What did she expect? He was a cop! His duty was to the people and people were dying. Still, it pissed him off and upset him that she would break up with him for something like this. 

She just wasn’t for him if that was the case…

Still, going to his brother’s place was a good distraction. He had time to let his emotions out before needing to look at the streets. It had taken a bit of looking at maps before he could actually locate where his brother was. The demonic energy there felt off, but he didn’t think that tower helped. He wondered if that was a constant reminder for Dante, about losing his twin to Hell.

Leon shook his head and continued to drive until he finally arrived at his destination. The shop itself looked rundown and almost like it needed to be torn apart. The neon sign was an interesting touch, though. How that read ‘handyman’ he would never know… 

He got out of his jeep, the feeling of Dante inside making the hairs on his neck stand on end. They were already aware of one another, so there was no point in stalling. He walked up the steps and to the door.

The smell inside was no better. He remembered vaguely that his brother had been messy, but with what he saw, it was a disaster zone. There were bottles of Jack Daniels everywhere as well as pizza boxes. The couch looked used in ways that should not be in any establishment other than the strip joint nearby. He did not want to wonder if that was where it came from… He could see a jukebox to the side near a door to the back and there was a decent looking desk to match the partially nice pool table. At least there were some nice things in there…

“You know… for having a shop, you would think you would have this place looking better.” He looked at Dante, who was leaning in his chair with a magazine on his face. 

The older let out a sigh before sitting up, smiling. That smile made Leon hurt seeing it not reach those equally blue eyes. “I know. But when most of my money goes out rather than in, what can I do?” He stood up and stretched. “Where you heading?”

Leon walked closer. “Raccoon City. Hoping to help a little bit with all the murders going on.”

Dante raised a brow as he got into a drawer. “Not sure about that. I don’t really pay attention unless it is stuff that comes to my desk.” He handed a small box to the other. It even had a bow on it with a note. 

Leon wasn’t surprised by the news. He took the box and looked at what was written. “ _Congrates, little brother! Go catch some bad guys! -Dante_ ” He couldn’t help but smile a little at that. How very Dante of him. He opened the box up and frowned at the item. It had writing on it that he wasn’t really familiar with. He pulled it out, revealing the chain was long enough for a necklace.

“If any demon gets close to you, they will sense you… this amulet should make sure you will be hidden from them.” Dante leaned on the desk, sitting in front of a picture frame. “You will still feel them, but… no one would know you are a devil, most importantly the son of Sparda. Just know you will have to power it up every so often. All you have to do cover it in your blood or take a life.” He shrugged. “I figure the blood part would be easier.”

Leon nodded and placed the amulet on. Almost instantly, Dante noticed the change. “Thank you…” He looked at it for a while before looking back to his brother. “Again… I am sorry about this.”

“Don’t be.” Dante smiled once more. “Go be a hero.” He patted Leon’s shoulder. 

Once the door closed, he moved to grab a bottle.

~-~-~

The amulet was hot under the vest, Leon gasping as he slammed the door shut in the darkroom. He stared at the ceiling, the nightmare he just drove into making him shake. This was almost as bad if not worse than when he was five. The whole city was taken over. If not for the fact he couldn’t feel anything, he would have thought he was in a demonic invasion.

He pushed away from the door, walking forward to see what was in there. He hadn’t expected to feel the amulet reacting to him putting bullets into the infected people of the city. It worried him what that meant. However, he couldn’t let that bother him. He still needed to find Claire and find a way out to get Marvin to the hospital. 

For once, he wished he could call his brother, get his help. The risk of demons following were slim there. But the phones were down. He was alone and running low on ammo. He closed his eyes tightly before getting his gun reloaded. “Don’t think about it… just get the hell out of here.” He grasped where the heat was against his chest before turning to head out. He would survive this.

This was nothing compared to demons.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this one is kind of short and might feel a little rushed, but I honestly felt it would be awkward and weird for them. With Dante being a demon hunter and Leon avoiding his demonic side, I just couldn't see this meet up going well.


End file.
